


ash & dust

by anyabarnes



Series: whumptober 2019! [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Day 6, Drabble, Dragged away, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Quadruple Drabble, Short One Shot, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyabarnes/pseuds/anyabarnes
Summary: Tony can't be dead. He can't be.





	ash & dust

**Author's Note:**

> day six of whumptober: DRAGGED AWAY
> 
> tw: canonical character death, grieving

“_No!”_ Peter screams as Rhodey pulls him back! “_No!_ Tony! No!” 

Peter beats against the side of Rhodey’s armor. 

“_Let me go!_” His throat hurts so back. He can’t see anything. His eyes are blurred by dust and debris and tears. He yells again, clawing uselessly at the arm holding him back. “No! Tony! _No, no, no, no!” _

Peter sobs clutching Rhodey like he’s his last lifeline. His heart _hurts_; it feels like a hook has attached to the end and is just pulling, pulling,_ pulling._ He can’t breathe. His lungs are full of _dread,_ watching the life slowly fade out of Tony. 

“Rhodey! Let me_ go! _No, Tony, _please no_!” Peter is sobbing, ugly, fat tears rolling down every part of his face. Peter can’t breathe, he can’t breathe, he _can’t breathe. _“I need to see Tony,_ please, _Rhodey, _please_. I need to see him, _I need to see him-”_

The arc reactor light goes out. 

Peter screams, watching Tony slump over. Rhodey drops his arms, choking back a sob. Peter runs forward. 

“Tony,” he says softly, petting the side of Tony’s face. His hand is covered in Tony’s blood, still warm. “Tony wake up. _Tony. _Wake up. Please. _Please wake up_. Tony! This isn’t funny anymore! _Please_! No, no, _no.”_

Peter holds Tony’s face in his hands. He can’t see anything. He can’t stop crying. Tony’s skin is growing colder by the minute. Peter can’t breathe. All he can focus on is the blurred shape of Tony, of the coolness in his hands, the dull color of the arc reactor. Peter can’t breathe. 

“No, _no_. Tony _please_. I can’t-I can’t do this without you_-please_,” Peter cries, cradling Tony’s head to his chest. Peter sobs, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “No, _no, no, no-” _

“Peter.” Steve’s voice is soft but thick. He sounds like he’s been crying, but Peter can’t really hear over the sob of his heartbeat. “Common Peter.” 

Steve wraps his arms around Peter, pulling him back. Peter bangs against his chest. Steve turns him over so Peter can’t see Tony. His hand is rubbing Peter’s back. Peter screams, kicking Steve’s legs. 

“I _need_ to see him! Let me _go_!” Peter can’t stop crying. It’s filling up every single ounce of his being. He _needs _to see Tony. He needs to. Tony is going to wake up and Peter needs to be there for him. 

“Pete,” Steve says, crying. “He’s gone. I’m sorry.” 

“He’s_ not_. He’s going to wake up and I need to be there,” Peter tries to say through his tears. He doesn’t think it comes out. He pushes against Steve’s chest. 

“He’s not Peter. Tony’s gone, I’m so sorry.” Steve holds Peter’s head to his chest. Peter can’t see tony, he can’t see Tony, _he can’t see Tony-_

“He’s_ not _dead. He _can’t _be dead,” Peter whispers into Steve’s uniform. Peter can’t breathe. All he tastes is ash. Peter cries. 

“I can’t do this without him. He can’t be dead. He_ can’t.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! leave a comment or kudo if u would please!
> 
> hop on over to my tumblr to talk to me @anyabarnes! i don't bite (and i accept prompts!)
> 
> take some time to yourself. you deserve love and happiness. take a break. take some deep breaths. get a shower if u havent. you are so worthy of all the good things this world has to offer. i love you.


End file.
